Hecho de amor
by Ruedi
Summary: Steven está oculto tras unas piedras, en la playa, durante una fuerte lluvia. Greg va en su búsqueda, con la ayuda de Garnet. El amor puede mostrarse de muchas cosas. Y Steven estaba hecho de amor.


_Disclaimer:_ " _Steven_ Universe" no es de mi propiedad, tampoco sus personajes ni todo su contenido. Todo el mundo de la serie le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon Network, etc.

Hecho de amor

 **Capítulo único**

Aquél día se había desatado una gran y feroz tormenta. Una de esas típicas de verano que asolan en regiones costeras, como Ciudad Playa. El agua temblaba feroz y las olas no dejaban de golpear contra la costa. Y un pequeño Steven, de seis años, oculto tras una roca, lloraba en silencio mientras miraba una fea herida que tenía en su rodilla.

Llamaba a su padre. A su querido papá para que viniera, para que la lluvia se detuviera y que esa herida sanase.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con el buzo que tenía, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con su rodilla: era punzante el dolor; y el frío y la lluvia no ayudaban a que se mejorara. Se acostó en la arena y lloró.

— "Si eres un villano… y te portas mal…"

Se puso a cantar con su chillona voz de niño. Sonaba entrecortada, pero recordar la letra de la canción que estaba componiendo para sus madres era algo especial.

Perla era alta como un árbol y su nariz parecía un tronco; Amatista era muy divertida: siempre que podía lo llevaba a jugar por ahí; Garnet… Garnet era más… ¿mamá? La sonrisa que le daba era cariñosa, cálida y también dulce.

Steven se abrazó a sí mismo, con una alegría que no entendía, pero que reconfortaba su cálido cuerpo.

— "Nosotros cuatro… ¡te vamos a derrotar!" —entonaba bajo la lluvia.

El calor fraternal que sentía no sólo era emocional, sino físico: no lo vio, pero el legado de su verdadera mamá, ese precioso cuarzo rosado que tenía a la altura de su ombligo, emanaba una brillante calidez. Pero Steven no era consciente de ello.

Al pasar unos diez minutos así, el frío volvió a atacarlo y clamó a su papá… Y a sus madres…

Greg estaba como loco corriendo por toda la playa, completamente empapado y sin encontrar a su querido hijo. Gritaba su nombre, pero no le respondía nadie, sólo la fuerte ventisca que hacía volar sus largos cabellos mojados. No se veían bien, pero sus ojos, al igual que su retoño, también lloraban.

Garnet vio por la ventana de la casa que una figura se movía descontroladamente por la playa y decidió ir a ver qué era. Al encontrarse con Greg, se enteró de la situación y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No puede estar lejos. Vas a ver que lo encontramos —la fusión de Rubí y Zafiro tenía una voz tranquilizadora que le renovó las fuerzas al viejo músico.

Garnet no tardó en encontrar al pequeño, oculto tras unas cuantas rocas, incapacitado de oír más que la lluvia y el viento.

Cuando Steven vio una mano, grande y con una gema, supo que todo iba a estar bien. Sonrió e intentó levantarse, pero su rodilla herida no se lo permitió del todo. Garnet lo cargó en sus brazos y lo protegió de la lluvia.

Los ojos de Greg se humedecieron mucho más al ver a su único hijo sano y salvo. Un poco mojado y con la rodilla herida, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar. Garnet se lo pasó y él abrazó a Steven con cariño y pasión. Dijo muchas palabras que la gema no comprendió bien, pero sabía que al amor no había que entenderlo con palabras, sino con gestos. Y ese amor que Greg le profesaba a su hijo era tan maravilloso que cada día que pasaba ahí, entendía más el profundo cariño de Rose para con ellos y con ese planeta.

—Greg, vamos a la casa, Steven y tú se resfriarán.

— ¡S-sí! —respondió Greg, animado—. ¿Qué te hiciste en la rodilla, hijo? —le preguntó de camino a la casa, mientras corrían y cargaba a Steven en sus brazos.

— ¡Quería enfrentarme a un monstruo, como las chicas! —Respondió enérgico—, pero me tropecé y me caí.

—Steven, cuando seas más grande podrás enfrentarte a los monstruos como nosotras —mencionó Garnet. Los ojitos del niño se iluminaron.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Podré? —y miró a su padre, quien le respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

— ¡Claro que sí, muchacho! ¡Eres mi hijo y el de una gran gema espacial! ¡Tú lo puedes lograr!

Y se rieron. Garnet sentía a sus mitades hervir de alegría.

Eso, era amor. Steven estaba hecho de amor como ella. Y ningún raspón en la rodilla podía impedir que ese chico, el hijo de Rose, no fuera una gran gema de cristal en un futuro cercano.

Llegaron los tres a la casa, empapados, sucios y con frío, pero felices. Felices de ser una familia de amor.

OoOoOoO

Nada, anoche soñé que Steven lloraba y Garnet lo consolaba. Tomé y ese sueño y medio lo plasmé aquí. Espero que les guste. Es corto, pero sólo quería hablar de cosas pequeñas. La manera que habla del amor esta serie es preciosa, tanto que lo puede disfrutar un niño de 8 como una vieja de 24 como yo :) Es la magia de Steven, jaja!

Espero les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!


End file.
